Sarafan sorceresses
|introduced = Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (2001)|image = |caption = A Sarafan Sorceress in Soul Reaver 2|class = Soul Reaver 2 enemies • Sarafan brotherhood troops |aliases = Sarafan Sorceresses, Sarafan Priestesses, Sorceresses |abilities = Fireballs |vulnerabilities = little health, no close-range attacks}} Sarafan Warrior Sorceresses , also known as Sarafan Priestesses or simply Sorceresses, were a Sarafan enemy class featured in ''Soul Reaver 2'', they were 'spell casters' who attacked with ranged projectiles. They were encountered after Raziel returned to Nosgoth's early history. Role Sarafan Warrior Sorceresses were spell-casting troops of the Sarafan brotherhood encountered by Raziel in Nosgoth's early history at the climax of Soul Reaver 2. They wore a charcoal tunic, with golden and purple features, as well as small white armor sections. Sorceresses were entirely female and distinctively they all had shaven heads. They were generally seen supporting other Sarafan troops, attacking with fast moving 'fireballs' from a distance Sarafan Warriors: "The Sarafan are a monastic set of warrior-priests, made legendary by their holy war against the vampire menace, in Nosgoth's early history. The Sarafan are formidable enemies renowned both for their ruthlessness and a fanatical devotion to their crusade. Sarafan warriors are sometimes aided in combat by spell-casting sorceresses, who will attempt to flee if cornered." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg35 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download./Sarafan Warriors at the Official Soul Reaver 2 site (preserved at Dark Chronicle) . Sorceressses were the ranged-attacking troops of the Sarafan faction. In combat they would remain at a distance and shoot magical fireballs at Raziel from long-range to assist their allies. They had no close combat attacks and if an enemy came too close they would flee and cry for their Sarafan brothers to guard them; in this state they were too fast to strike whilst in autoface and Raziel had to chase them and attempt to strike them on the move, or use a Force Projectile or Reaver Bolt. Sorceresses were incredibly weak and could be killed by a single Force Bolt or two weapon strikes Sarafan Warriors: "The Sarafan are a monastic set of warrior-priests, made legendary by their holy war against the vampire menace, in Nosgoth's early history. The Sarafan are formidable enemies renowned both for their ruthlessness and a fanatical devotion to their crusade. Sarafan warriors are sometimes aided in combat by spell-casting sorceresses, who will attempt to flee if cornered." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg35 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download./Sarafan Warriors at the Official Soul Reaver 2 site (preserved at Dark Chronicle) Bestiary: Sorceresses: "Sorceresses often accompany two or more Sarafan Warriors, and provide long-range projectile support while the pikemen and swordsmen attack. Sorceresses flee if approached, and have no short-range attack capability//'Strengths''' They're almost impossible to hit while fleeing if you use autoface, and their fireballs are extremely fast.//'Weaknesses' They can't take much damage, often dying after just two weapon hits or a single force bolt."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 20.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 Bestiary: Sarafan Warriors: "The Sarafan were a monastic sect of warrior-priests, made legendary by their holy war against the vampire menace. These highly trained combatants were the ultimate human warriors. Before becoming a Vampire, Raziel himself was a preeminent member of the Sarafan order." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 20.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 Know the Foe: Sarafan Warriors: "These Warriors from Nosgoth's past are potent adversaries. Raziel was once a preeminent member of the order, along with his eventual vampire brothers. Sarafan Warriors come in two varieties: swordsmen and trident-wielding pikemen. In battle, they behave like Vampire and Demon Hunters, though they are quicker and stronger. Sorceresses are also often nearby when there are Sarafan Warriors present. They function as helpers." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 76.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Hunters-LongRange' "For long range support, hunters call on cannon wielding soldiers, with the exception of the Sarafan, who recruit sorceresses. All of these enemies have incredible range, of course, but no melee skills whatsoever. They make up for their lack of melee strength by not going hardly anywhere without some kind of support. Sarafan sorceresses are very frail in particular, easily killed with a hit or two from a force bolt. However, trying to hit one while auto-facing is nearly impossible, and their fireballs travel at a higher rate of speed than the cannonballs, making them a little bit harder to dodge.//'Stats (/5)' Sarafan Strength 1.5//''Speed'' 4//''Defense'' 1//''Health'' 1.5//''Overall'' 1.75"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).Bestiary: Hunters: "Hunters come in three basic types. Vampire hunters are found at the beginning of the game, during the time of the Pillars corruption. Most of these hunters are the hired mercenaries of Moebius's army of vampire killers, formed after Kain slew King William. Demon Hunters, while classifiable as an entirely different enemy, are much the same as vampire hunters, although they are a bit stronger and tougher than their vampire hunting forefathers. They are found in a future Nosgoth, where the vampire menace has been exterminated and the army has evolved to deal with the demons that have started appearing. Last, but certainly not least, are the Sarafan themselves. These elite warriors are found toward the end of the game, and are very skilled combatants." GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).. Sorceresses were encountered only in Nosgoth's early history, shortly after Raziel emerged from the Time streaming chamber in the Swamp. They were first seen along with other Sarafan troops in the Mountains and would later be fought nearby the Pillars and Shrine area and at the Sarafan Stronghold . Notes *The Sarafan Warrior Sorceresses are absent from '' Defiance'', their 'spell casting' role filled by the curiously all male Sarafan Inquisitor class featured in that game . The ''Defiance'' Sarafan scenes take place some time after the ''Soul Reaver 2'' ones and it is quite possible ranks have 'evolved' and changed in the interim"Sarafan Crusader Notes" on Daniel Cabuco's online portfolio. *If one looked closely on the banners in front of the female spell casters' waists, they bore Melchiah's clan symbol . *In Daniel Cabuco's Portfolio, he refers to the Sarafan Warrior Sorceresses as "Sarafan Priestess""Sarafan Priestess" on Daniel Cabuco's online portfolio. *The shaven headed appearance of these women is unusual but not unique; Dimension Guardian Azimuth also shared a similar look . Priestess.jpg|Sorceress/Priestess concept art SR2-SarafanWarrior-Sorceress2.png|Sarafan Sorceress in game SR2-Sorceress-Fireball.png|Sarafan Sorceress Fireball *Sarafan warrior sorceresses were comparable to the long-range fighters of the other 'hunter' factions in Soul Reaver 2, (the Vampire Hunter cannoneers of Moebius's mercenary army in the Pre-Blood Omen era, and the Demon Hunter cannoneers of the Demon hunters in the Post-Blood Omen era). The Sorceresses were noticeably quicker and with faster-moving projectiles than their counterparts, though they were weaker and they lacked any close-quarters attacks'Bestiary: Hunters-LongRange' "For long range support, hunters call on cannon wielding soldiers, with the exception of the Sarafan, who recruit sorceresses. All of these enemies have incredible range, of course, but no melee skills whatsoever. They make up for their lack of melee strength by not going hardly anywhere without some kind of support. Sarafan sorceresses are very frail in particular, easily killed with a hit or two from a force bolt. However, trying to hit one while auto-facing is nearly impossible, and their fireballs travel at a higher rate of speed than the cannonballs, making them a little bit harder to dodge.//'Stats (/5)' Sarafan Strength 1.5//''Speed'' 4//''Defense'' 1//''Health'' 1.5//''Overall'' 1.75"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).. Perhaps indicative of the era they inhabit, Sorceresses were the only one of these troops to use magical projectiles; the later 'cannoneers' use more conventional firearms . References }} Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2 enemies Category:Humans